


the story of us

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Crying, Curse Breaking, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Men Crying, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Jaskier writes a lot of break-up songs, meets Ciri, and then has to kiss Geralt because of a curse...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	the story of us

Jaskier isn’t really so good with commitment. 

He’d have flings with men and women, but he never stayed and neither did they.

If anything, the longest relationship he had was with Geralt – he allegedly didn’t have emotions, but Jaskier could see hints of it. 

Joy when he realized he was safe, concern when he was hurt, sadness when they parted, relief when they got back together, maybe even love for him. 

Oh, to be loved for real. Maybe his songs would be better.

His break-up song – “We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together” – was a sleeper hit because it was sort of catchy. His ballad – “Dear Geralt" – was just depressing. He cried whenever he sang it and spent days crying alone. 

**_“Don't you think I was too young to be messed with_ **

**_The bard all dressed up, cried the whole way home_ **

**_Dear Geralt, see it all now it was wrong_ **

**_Don't you think nineteen's too young_ **

**_To be played by your dark, twisted games_ **

**_When I loved you so?_ **

**_I shoulda’ known”_ **

He had never been in love before.

Maybe he was in love with Geralt, maybe he was a fool. He just knew he couldn’t stop hoping, yearning he was there in every town. He saw his face in every crowd.

_“Darling, it was good. Never looking down, but right there where we stood...was_ **_holy ground_ ** _.”_

He could have been a cleric. It’s what his mother had wanted, but the birthday he received a lute from his sister ruined that. 

So there he was in the tavern, doing another set.

“Can I have a room please?”

“You’ll have to share.”

Whatever. Just a bed so he can _**cry.**_

Of course, there’s only one.

And of course, it’s him.

Geralt was napping and he wanted to kiss him, but instead he shut the door. He wants to scream and kick and cry and yell, but he just goes for a walk with his lute, singing a new song.

**_“You got that witcher daydream look in your eye... and I got that good bard thing that you like…”_ **

“It’s not really that bad. I like it.”

“At least someone likes my singing…”

A little girl in a blue cloak shows up and steps toward him. 

“I’m Ciri. Can you teach me how to play?”

Jaskier never had a kid. He was nearing the age where he was supposed to settle down, but his travelling life would kill that. 

The kid was nice; she didn’t spit on him or call him slurs like the kids would do to him. She was rather kind. So tiny, the child looked like she was starving. Of course, he took her to a restaurant to get something to eat.

Halfway through her plate of nuggets, he asks, “Where are your parents? They’re probably looking for you– worried sick.”

She takes a sip of water, “My papa is resting. He’s an adventurer.”

“And he takes you with him? Sounds interesting….Is he single?”

Ciri chuckles, “He’s getting over someone…a bard.”

Just then, the door opened and Jaskier’s heart stopped. 

It was Geralt– looking fine as ever, wearing that tight fit he loved to stare at, but Geralt hated. Jaskier put his head down and averted his eyes. Ciri rested her head on her hand as she put her elbow on the table. 

“What’s wrong? Are you tired?”

He groaned, hoping Geralt would just get out of his life. He could sing a song later to explain it to the kid. Just go. Please.

“Ciri? Are you all right? What did I tell you about talking to strange–?”

Jaskier lifts his head up and deeply sighs. “Geralt.”

“Oh, Jaskier. What are you doing feeding my daughter this garbage food?” Geralt sat down and ruffled Ciri’s hair.

“Daughter?” Jaskier turns to her. “This is your single adventurer papa? Dear gods…”

Ciri laughed, “Papa! He taught me how to play the lute! He’s a bard!”

Geralt looks from Ciri to Jaskier. “Oh, I know, kid. I know very well.”

“Isn’t he wonderful?” She finishes her food and then takes the lute. 

Geralt rolls her eyes and then puts an arm around Ciri. “Hm...”

Ciri whoops and starts playing “Toss A Coin to Your Witcher” as the two stare each other down.

* * *

When they’re alone, Jaskier can’t help but spit it out. How upset he was, how broken his heart was, how much he cried, how much he had written, how his voice cracked, how hard the tears stained his face…

Then, it slipped out.

“I loved you, Geralt!”

“Hm.”

Jaskier was done. “‘Hm’? That’s all you have to say to me! You dumped me. So quickly. You pushed me away as you do to everyone. Maybe I was wrong, maybe witchers don’t have emotions. Hearts. I was a fucking fool to even give you mine. I can’t believe you, but I should’ve known–”

“I heard your song. About me. One of the many. Ciri was singing it and she’s worried about your mental state. I was too, but you’re still the same. After all this time..”

“Oh, shut it. Just... leave me alone. I can’t even look in a crowd without searching for your stupid, handsome face. God, I hate this. I wish I could hate you, but I could never.”

“Why?”

Jaskier was so red he felt like he could explode. If he was a cleric, he could. But he wasn’t. He was a fucking bard and his next song was going to be just him screaming his heart out.

“Why can't I hate you? I don’t know.”

Gerald does another “Hm,” but Jaskier doesn’t even fight. They just stand there, staring. 

They look away, then Geralt shatters the silence with, “I don’t understand, but maybe I love you too.”

His yellow eyes pierce his soul and his heart beats intensely.

Jaskier just walks away, lute in hand.

* * *

He reworks “Her Sweet Kiss” into “I Won’t Miss” and he nearly destroys his lute as he yells it into the night. “Stupid, gorgeous idiot! Telling me lies.”

**_“The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now…”_ **

Jaskier can’t even cry anymore because he’s done it so much..

“Bard! I need your help!” Ciri found him as he got ready to sing his new song in the dark.

**_“He never wants to strip down to his feelings_ **

**_He never wants to kiss and close his eyes_ **

**_He never wants to cry-y-y, cry-y-y_ **

**_never really know when he'll be leaving_ **

**_And even with hello I hear goodbye_ **

**_He always makes me cry-y-y, cry-y-y”_ **

“What is it?” He strums louder.

“I need you to kiss my father!” Her eyes desperate, hair a mess.

“Woah! I don’t know what witcher children are like or what household you’re in, but this is such a horrible thing to teach a child! I mean, honestly, tell your father that playing with my emotions using a child is a new low, even for h–”

Ciri starts crying, “No! He was cursed!”

He shuts up and follows her.

The mage in town is one of his exes. And he is an asshole.

“So this is your new boy toy?”

“Shut up around the kid.”

The mage smirks, “Didn’t think you were the paternal type.” 

He doesn’t protest as Ciri holds onto his arm and goes for an embrace. She looked like she had been through too much at such a young age.

“He needs a true love’s kiss.” 

Jaskier nearly hits him with his lute. “You’re kidding.”

* * *

He wasn’t.

Yennefer was there, but she didn’t recognize Ciri. She didn’t seem motherly at all.

Her kiss failed. 

Jaskier sighed in relief. Guess that’s that. She ain’t special.

Now, what to do?

It had been one day. 

Ciri begs him to try, but he refuses. He knew the answer. No point in giving a child false hope.

She continues until she cries again and he can’t look at those big eyes anymore.

Jaskier bends down and leans in to give him a soft kiss. He pulls away and waits for nothing to happen, but it doesn’t. He hears Geralt wake up, grunting and shifting in the bed.

Ciri runs to him and hugs her father, who is rubbing his head. “What happened?”

She explains the kiss and Geralt looks up at him incredulously.

“Well, I should go. I won’t even sing a song about this one. Bye, kid. Goodbye, Ger–”

Then, Geralt takes his arm and pulls him toward him. “No.”

Ciri leaves the room to get something to eat. She was tired of the crying and running around looking for help.

Jaskier gasps as Geralt stands up and holds him close, saying, “Well, that answers that question.”

Jaskier doesn’t pull away, leaning into him, “What question?”

“Do I love you?”

Geralt cups his face and leans into a passionate kiss. 

Guess he did have a heart.

The next day, Jaskier writes another song: 

**_“Stars, won't you shine on me_ **

**_Won't you dance with me_ **

**_Me and my baby_ **

**_Life, is enough to cry_ **

**_It's a lot to give and it's driving me crazy”_ **

Geralt shuts him up with kisses now.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls comment!
> 
> tumblr: rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> songs:  
> \- We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together  
> \- Dear John  
> \- Holy Ground  
> \- Style  
> \- The Story of Us
> 
> by Taylor Swift
> 
> \- Cry  
> \- Love Again
> 
> by Carly Rae Jepsen


End file.
